Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicular AC generator having a salient-pole-rotating rotor which is supported by brackets, and particularly to improvements of fans attached to both ends of a magnetic pole core, and more particularly to reduction of wind sound of the fans.
This invention relates to a cooling fan for circulating air in a vehicular AC generator and a method of making thereof, and particularly to improvements of a so-called axial-flow type cooling fan for circulating air in the vehicular AC generator.